


Stars Are the Pearls of the Poor

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus admires Sirius from afar; established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Are the Pearls of the Poor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle_fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparkle_fingers).



Remus had never had much. His parents weren't rich and Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts on scholarship-- though Remus knew that 'scholarship' in this case meant something more like 'patronage'; the money was Dumbledore's own. He'd come across this gem in a book on the history of magic in China: "Stars are the pearls of the poor", it said.

He looked up when he read the line, watching Sirius across the Common Room. Sirius was play-punching James, who had apparently just won a game of Wizarding Chess against Sirius. Remus didn't know if they had finished their History of Magic revisions or decided not to do them altogether, but clearly neither were much concerned with the class.

"Hey Lupin, what are you staring at?" Sirius called as he caught Remus ogling him. "You like my arse or something?"

Remus smiled. "Might be," he called back. The other students in the Common Room laughed; they thought it was a joke. But they thought Sirius was an oyster as well-- a hard Black shell. Only Remus had the pearl.


End file.
